


This Dance Between Us

by sheismy4evermylove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheismy4evermylove/pseuds/sheismy4evermylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat's dance partner for an annual fundraiser sponsored by the mayor has injured himself, leaving Cat without a partner. Knowing Cat hates to back down, Kara volunteers herself to be Cat's dance partner for the event. As they dance on stage, they realize that this isn't their only dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its 1am and instead of an ethics paper, I wrote this. This isn't beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. I hope you guys enjoy :)

 

“You cannot be serious!” Kara heard Cat yell. She didn’t need to use her super hearing to hear that. She gave a tentative look behind her shoulder and saw Cat Grant holding the phone with such force, her knuckles had turned whiter than paper. Her head was down so she couldn’t see her face but Kara was smart enough to know she isn’t in the least bit content. 

“You had ONE job, Daniel!. How do you manage to screw it up?!” The post- lunch work buzz in the office has died down a bit when everyone else noticed Cat’s yelling. They don’t know what was going on, but they all had one common thought.  _Whoever is on the end of that line, is royally screwed_. Cat looked up and right away met Kara’s eyes. The latter’s eyes briefly widened when Cat slammed the phone down with such force that there was no doubt in Kara’s head that if she were to do that, she’d take the entire desk down with it. “KIERA” That was her cue. 

Kara quickly got up from her desk, notepad and pen in hand, and walked through the glass doors. Cat gave a silent glare as the girl walked in. It wasn’t necessarily directed to Kara, but seeing the girl clad in a baby pink dress that reached just above her knees, an eyesore shade of yellow cardigan and-God what kind of flats are those even? made Cat squint her eyes a bit more. “Yes, Miss Grant?” Kara said, pulling cat out of her thoughts. 

“Call the Mayor, and tell him I am withdrawing my slot in the performance for his annual fundraiser.” Cat said, making sure to keep her tone clipped. She hated backing out of anything. Once she’s in, she’s in and she wins. Knowing this, Kara scrunched up her eyebrows and halted from writing anything on her notepad.

“A-are you sure, Miss Grant? You’ve been preparing for it for the last month.” Kara said. Every year, the mayor of National City, hold a fundraiser to raise money for aid in third world countries. Anyone who has money or power, or both, attend this fundraiser and gives off a performance to help raise money. Many of them don’t do it for the moral cause, they do it because if they don’t attend or perform, they’re name will be bashed in the paper and be made “unscrupulous”. 

“I don’t really have a choice in the matter, Kiera. My dance partner went paragliding two days ago and somehow managed to break his ribs.” Cat huffed out. “Honestly he couldn’t wait another night to put his life on the line. I won’t be able to find another dance partner to perform this dance tonight. And I refuse to pick some random dancer and make a fool out of myself in front of that wretched woman.”  Cat gritted out. She absolutely abhorred sounding weak or anything remote to it. 

Kara fidgeted for a moment while she thought. She has attended all of Cat’s dance lessons with her, so she technically knows the moves. She also knows how much Cat hates Lois Lane, who just so happens to be at the event every year to report on it. Cat noticed her slight fidgeting and let out an exasperated sigh. 

“That would be all, Kiera.” 

“Mi-Miss Grant, if you wouldn’t mind,” Kara began.  _Oh boy. Rao help me_. “I-I can be your dance partner.” Cat was silent for a moment, giving Kara a look mixed with confusion and annoyance. 

“Kiera are you high?” 

“Wh-what? No of course not Miss Grant!” Kara quickly said as she needlessly fixed her glasses. 

“Then what are you going on about? This is not the time for jokes.” 

“I understand that Miss Grant, but it’s just that, I was there with you at those dance classes so I do technically know the moves and I know how much you hate backing out of something once youre already in it. And not to mention that Lois will be there-“ 

“Kiera enough.” Cat cut the young girl off her rambling. She stood from her desk and eyed the girl. She did have a point, Cat made Kara tag along with her to these dance lessons since the dance hall was in a sketchier part of town. It was well renowned but Cat wouldn’t dare go into that area without someone by her. But that doesn’t excuse the fact that she may know the dance. She remembered how intently Kara stared at her as she danced with whats-his-name. Yes, she remembers her gaze well. It nearly tripped her a few times. Cat keeps telling herself that its because she must’ve been curious about the dance. “Tell me,” Cat began as she walked towards the girl. “Will you be dancing with me as Kara Danvers? Or Supergirl?” 

Kara gulped. Thats another thing, Cat knew. After the whole Red Kryptonite fiasco, Kara came clean and gave a full confession. She felt disgusted with herself with how she treated Cat while under its influence. It took what Kara believed an eternity, but she managed to receive Cat’s forgiveness. Since then, they’ve gotten closer, a lot closer actually. Kara no longer has to explain her whereabouts in the middle of the day and Cat gets little bits and pieces for an interview every now and then. Kara would sometimes confide in Cat too, if after a mission she sees the lights of Cat’s balcony on. She’d fly in and talk to the older woman in her super suit, but as Kara Danvers and damn if Kara didn't treasure every moment like that. 

“Um, whomever you want Miss Grant.” Kara said a little above a whisper. Interviews she was used to, but a dance? A tango no less? 

“I think Supergirl would be more..beneficial to the fundraiser. Don’t you think?” Cat said with a small smirk. 

“If it helps raise more money to help those in need, I don’t see why Supergirl would be opposed to it.” Kara answered back, her face neutral. She can’t really say she didn't see that coming. It’s not like her and Supergirl are different people, but she felt a little disappointed that Cat wanted to dance with the hero rather than her. 

“Excellent. Clear my schedule for the rest of the day, we should work on the moves to-“ Cat stopped herself when she saw Kara's eyes harden as she looked down on the ground and placed a finger to her ear. 

“I’m on it.” Kara said. She looked at Cat, hard eyes softened as she gave an apologetic look. Cat sighed.

“Well get to it Supergirl. Just make sure you’re on time tonight. We go on at 9pm.” Cat said. Kara stepped out on to the balcony, changed into her suit with her super speed and flew off. “And you better know those damn moves.” Cat muttered. What am I even getting myself into. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Out of all the aliens Kara has fought, this has probably the hardest one. Literally. Her punches barely got through his spiky reptilian skin. It did not help the fact he was three times her size in all dimensions. How the hell the DEO didn’t notice him earlier is a mystery to her. Eventually, after countless attempts, she managed to freeze him solid and had the DEO bring him back. When she returned to the DEO, she looked at the time and was astonished that it took her over an hour to beat this thing. 

Even with her super healing capabilities, she knew she needed to rest in the sun bed. She had to be in perfect condition for this dance she had tonight. Alex came up to her once she managed to get the alien locked up. Just thinking about dancing with Cat Grant made treacherous shivers of pleasure run through her. 

“Hey you ok? You look nervous.” Alex said. 

“O-oh yea I’m fine.” Kara gave a small smile. “Is the sun bed ready?” 

“It will be once you tell me what’s on your mind. The truth, preferably.” Alex said. Kara knew that the preference, wasn’t really a preference, more like a demand. 

“Well, you know how theres that fundraiser tonight, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you know how Cat has been planning to do a dance this year, right?” 

“Yes. I remember you telling me how she kept dragging you along to those lessons of hers.” 

“Yea well, thing is that her dance partner had an accident and can’t make it tonight. So I..volunteered to dance with her.” Kara said sheepishly. Alex stayed quiet, processing the information. She knew that Cat knows Kara is Supergirl. Not even she could’ve convinced Kara to keep it from her after the incident with Red Kryptonite. She understood, of course, but doesn’t mean she liked it. Something else she thought about, was how her little sister kept trying to hide the most obvious crush she has on the older woman. Another thing Alex disapproved of. And now they’ll be performing a tango together in front of all of National City and possibly Metropolis. Despite her efforts, Alex smirked. 

“What?” Kara asked, confused at her sisters expression. 

“You’re going to perform a tango, with your crush in front of the city.” 

“C-crush?!” Kara sputtered out. "No no Alex. I do not have a crush on Cat. No way.” Kara shook her head.

“Kara,” Alex grabbed her arm. “Say what you want, but just know that this is a very intimate dance and that you have a habit of getting lost in the moment. Especially when it comes to her.” 

“I do not.” Kara said as she strutted towards the sun bed room. I do not have a crush on my boss.

“Kara did you forget on how many times you nearly cursed out that dancer to me? You bared some serious dislike for him.” Alex said as she chased after her sister. 

Kara turned around to face her. “That was because he had his hands on her a little longer than necessary after their practices.” She said. 

“And that bothered you?” 

“Yes! Cat deserves way more respect than that.” 

“And you think you can give it to her?” Alex asked.

“Ye-“ Kara cut herself off and glared at Alex’s expectant look. “Cat is my boss and tonight I will be her dance partner.” Kara said as she closed the door on Alex to the room and laid down on the sun bed.

“To a very romantic dance no less.” Alex said as she walked back to her lab. When Kara told Cat, Alex wasted no time in making absolute sure that Cat will not publish this “story of the century”, which may have included a threat, or two, maybe more. Unfazed by her, Cat has made it abundantly clear that she would never endanger Kara or her family like that. She also knows where Kara goes off some nights after she either finishes fighting or patrolling the city. At first, Alex couldn’t tell if this crush came from the intense guilt that Kara felt for throwing Cat off the balcony, so she tried replacing those feelings with other ones, of if Kara truly has an interest in the older woman. 

She can’t really blame Kara for liking Cat. Alex has great respect for Cat. As a fellow woman in a field mainly dominated by men, Alex knows first hand on what it’s like to make your way to the top. Doesn’t mean she won’t go all “you hurt my sister, I’ll make your death look like an accident” if something does happen between them. Alex sighed, only thing she can do at this point is hope Kara doesn’t mess up. Again.

____________________________________________________________________________

She was going to kill her. She was going to fire her, then kill her. Cat huffed out impatiently as she looked at her watch. 8:30pm. They were set to go on stage in half an hour and there was no sign of her assistant anywhere. She saw the fight, she saw how Kara struggled with beating that oversized crocodile. She assumed the reason why she hadn’t returned to work was because she was healing back in that shady agency. But really, how long does it take for a Kryptonian to heal? 

Cat walked through the tables that were set up outside, in the middle of the square. The city managed to build a decent enough stage for the performers. She sat down in her seat when she overheard a couple talking about how she would be dancing with the one and only Supergirl. That, was when the gravity of the situation fell on Cat like an anvil in one of those cartoons that Carter used to watch. Cat Grant is going to tango with National City’s hero, her assistant, in front of everyone. Her heart rate spiked and she was sure that Kara could hear it from wherever she is. Not only had they not practiced at all, but this dance required full body on body contact and God Cat felt her body heat up. 

The thought about her body being pressed up against Kara’s made her shudder with fear and excitement. Kara was attractive, Cat knew that much. Sure, it took her a while to accept that fact, but it was still there. After she was thrown off her balcony, she bared a strong hatred towards Kara. She nearly ripped her from her son and most of all, she was hurt. Hurt that Kara would do something like that. A few days after, Kara came to Cat, clad in her super suit and simply sat down, staring at the city below them. The hatred was still there and was strong, even after the whole explanation. But as time went on, Cat found herself forgiving Kara one night when she asked her to stay late and help out with the layouts, something she hadn’t asked for since that whole fiasco with Adam. The relief and happiness that swam across the younger girls face made Cat’s heart flutter. There were small tears, but happy ones as Kara thanked Cat over and over again for her forgiveness. 

Since then, they’ve become friends. Kara would sometimes visit Cat when she’s staying late in the office. Kara confided in Cat and Cat found herself confiding Kara. There was an unspoken connection that only grew with each passing day. And it will stay unspoken. 

“Miss Grant!” Cat turned at her name being called by an oh so familiar voice. She’s going to fire her if tonight doesn’t turn out well. Feelings be damned. She stood up and faced her assistant who suddenly came to a halt.

“You’re late.” Cat gritted out. Her glare went away when she saw how Kara was looking at her. “I take it you like what you see?” 

“What? Oh! You look wonderful, Miss Grant.” Kara said, berating herself for being caught staring. She couldn’t help it though, Cat looked stunning. She wore a black, halter-tie dress that ruffled at the bottom, not making any effort to reach her knees. Her chest was covered in small silver sparkles and had a hem falling down the middle of her dress. Her black pumps made her look taller, sexier. Kara gulped as she began to fidget with her glasses, only to remember she’s here as Supergirl. 

“Well that I know. Now we need to get you dressed. Chop chop.” Cat said as she started to walk backstage. 

"Dressed? Me?" Kara asked as she followed Cat. 

"Yes, you. Am I dancing with anyone else?" 

"No, no. It's just that I assumed I'd be wearing this." Kara said, gesturing to her super suit. Cat turned around to face the girl. 

"This is a formal dance. And as much as the public loves you in that suit, it won't do for this dance." Car said. A member of the stage crew brought Kara her change of clothes. Cat watched her take the clothes and offer a smile in thanks. She looked unsure when taking them. "What's wrong?" 

"Just thinking." Kara said. 

Cat waited a moment. "Care to share? Maybe after you change? We have 20 minutes until we go on." 

"Oh I'll change, just not yet." Kara said with a smirk. 

"Kie- Supergirl. What are you saying?" Cat asked, crossing her arms across her chest. 

"Just trust me." Kara said with a wink. A wink that she has absolutely  _no idea_  where it came from. All she knows is that she's feeling more confident than nervous. 

Cats heart skipped a beat before she uncrossed and began to walk away. “I'm getting a drink. Stay here." She called out behind her. 

Kara smiled and looked down at the clothes and shoes. A silk, navy blue blouse  _of course_ , black dress pants and  _heels?  Oh boy. Ok_. 

"Hey you ready?" A voice called from behind her. She turned around and saw her sister in her normal clothes. Which still consisted of almost everything black. 

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"Moral support. Duh. Aren't you going to change?" 

"I am. But on the stage, so they'll actually see Supergirl." Kara said. "And since you're here, you can take my suit off my hands when I do." 

"Moral support doesn't mean I hold your clothes for you." 

"You're right, but being my sister does." 

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome our next performance!**

**CatCo.'s CEO, Cat Grant, and National City's very own hero, Supergirl!**

"That's my cue." Kara said with a sheepish smile. 

"Get em tiger." Alex said with a smile as Kara made her way to the stage with her Supergirl swagger. 

 _______________________________________________

Kara entered the stage from the left as she made eye contact with Cat entering from the right. She was still holding the clothes in both hands in front of her. The crowd started cheering as they saw Supergirl take the stage. Both women couldn't help smiling at the reactions. They stopped a foot apart from each other, taking a moment to look into each other's eyes. 

Kara turned to face the crowd and stuck out her arms to show everyone the clothes. A collective gasp was heard as she began to spin rapidly. A few seconds later, she stopped spinning and showed the crowd her new, changed appearance. Her blue blouse was tucked into the black pants and had an extra button undone, slightly showing the dip of her breasts.The sleeves are rolled up to her elbows, making the silk fabric tighten around her upper arms. Her pants hugged her thighs perfectly and let out into a little flare at her feet. Her heels made her look taller, more powerful. Cat took a sharp increase of breath at the sight. Alex then quickly made her way to the stage to take the super suit. Kara turned back to face her partner. She saw Cats eyes slightly darken and heard the increases heart beat, making her own heart rate increase.

_God help me._

_Rao help me._

The crowds cheer died off as both women took a hold of one another. It was clear that Kara was the man in the dance so she placed her right hand on Cat’s lower back, being extra careful to keep it still and held out Cat’s right hand with her left. Cat placed her right hand on Karas shoulder and took the other hand in hers. They both took a deep breath, hoping to steady their nerves. With their eyes on one another, the music, Roxanne, began. 

Cat and Kara began to move across the public stage, their steps falling in with each other. 

Their eyes remaining in contact. 

Kara then slides her hand across Cat and Cat turns so her back is to Karas front, As Kara trails her other hand down Cats extended arm. The crowd became enraptured with the dance from the start. The two women moved as though they’ve been dancing their entire lives. Cat turned back around to face Kara as she did a small kick and wrapped her right leg around Karas left. Kara gracefully dragged her across the stage to the beat of the various strings playing. 

Their eyes, not breaking contact.

In a way, they have been dancing all this time. 

_What makes you so special?_

_Nothing makes me special. Im nothing if not average._

Kara’s body is on autopilot but her mind is frantic. For the last minute, she’s been feeling her boss up and down. She has Alex to thank too. While she was resting in the sun bed, Alex managed to hack into the surveillance video of the dance hall and got Kara all of the recordings of Cat’s practices. She studied them with more care than she puts in both of her jobs. She studied every detail of the dance and that unfortunately meant looking at the way that Daniel guy held Cat. Kara realized her grip around Cat got tighter when she heard her give out a small gasp. She mouthed sorry and pinched her eyebrows together. Cat simply smirked and continued the dance. 

She pushed Kara back with her hand on the girls chest and began walking forward as Kara walked aback. Kara took Cats wrist and spun her around and dipped her.

_Why do you have to be so mean?_

_You’re not angry at me, you’re angry at something else._

Kara brought Cat up and Cat wrapped one leg around Kara’s waist as she spun them around. Their breaths are becoming more and more shallow but they can’t stop now. Kara placed Cat down and placed her hands on Cat’s hips. Cat wrapped one hand around the back of Karas neck as she began to strut backwards, swaying her hips in such a way that it nearly makes Kara fall. Cat saw this reaction and smiled.

_I-I’d be blind without them._

_Well let me begin by saying thank you, for all of the help you’ve been giving me, Supergirl._

With their eyes locked on each others, they begin to finish the dance.

_You’re fired._

_The truth is, I need you now more than I ever have._

_Our relationship should be strictly professional._

_If that is what you want._

_Assistant #1, meet Assistant #2._

_You are the most arrogant, self- serving, mean spirited person I know._

_As you all know I have been Supergirl’s most outspoken champion. So you can imagine how difficult it is for me to tell you that I, and CatCo, can no longer stand behind Supergirl._

Kara and Cat have long since forgotten about the audience and just focused on one another for the finishing numbers. Their breaths are an inch apart from each other as their hands roam and bodies turn. Cat tries her best to just not  _lose_  herself to these sensations.  _You’re almost done, bear with it._

_Can I just sit here for a while?_

_Of course._

The music ends and Kara and Cat finish off with dip, Kara’s body leaned over Cat’s, their faces  _so_  close. There was a moment of silence before the crowd went wild with cheer. Kara slowly brought up Cat until she was standing. Their hands still together, eyes  _still_  locked.

_Kiera, help me with these layouts, would you?_

_Of course, Miss Grant._

_**Cat Grant and Supergirl, ladies and gentlemen!** _

The two women gave a final bow and made their way back stage, hands still clasped.

“That was amazing, you two!” Alex said as she walked up to them. She looked down at their still joined hands. The look didnt go unnoticed by the two women, who then quickly separated their hands. Cat gave a small cough as she crossed her arms across her chest.

“Yes well,” she began as she took a deep breath. “I had a great partner.” Kara was about to say something when the crowds began to chant her name. “Y-you should go, Supergirl.” Cat hated herself for stuttering. She can’t even retain her normal breathing pattern right now. Kara nodded silently, she can’t speak now, and took her suit from Alex. 

She stepped onto the middle of the stage and used her super speed to change back into her super suit. She cleared her throat, deciding to give a few words. 

“Thank you all for coming out tonight. I had a wonderful time performing for this fundraiser. And I was very lucky to have a wonderful dance partner,” Kara said, emphasizing the word wonderful as she looked over the older woman. "Please, enjoy the rest of the show, and do not forget to donate.” She finished off with a smile before flying up into the night sky, the cheers and joyful screams propelling her forward.

Cat was saddened to see the hero leave, but understood. 

“Well, that was quite a show you two put on. I honestly didn’t expect it to be that good.” Alex said.

“She really surprised all of us.” Cat said. 

“Especially you, right? Or were you too busy in your imagination to actually notice?”

“I beg your pardon?” Cat said, snapping her eyes at the brunette. 

“Cat, please. Tangos are intimate and romantic by default, but you two? Took it to a whole other level.” 

“I can’t say I know what you’re talking about.” Cat denied.

“Yes you can because you do. And thats fine, but you better be careful.” Alex said as she started to walk back. Her reason for staying has been fulfilled, and she warned Cat.

Cat stood still for a moment and let out a sigh.  _Christ, even Agent Scully can see this._ Cat began to walk back to her car thinking this. As she walks, she replays the dance that jus happened in her head. She remembers how Kara’s hands felt like they were burning her skin through her thin fabric dress. How her hands showed no hesitation in roaming her. And her eyes, those deep blue eyes that she almost never broke contact with. With her hands on her body and those eyes staring deep inside her, Cat found it a miracle that she didn’t come undone by the end of the dance. When she got to the car, she told her driver to take the shortest route home. She needed a cold shower. 

No, she needed something _more._

___________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Kara walked to her desk, Cat’s latte in hand, and waited. Waited for Cat to walk through her private elevator at any moment now. 

Her sleep was..eventful, to say the least. She woke up twice, sweating profusely with arousal burning in her lower abdomen. She dreamt of Cat, not for the first time, but for the first time of this intensity. That dance last night sparked something in Kara and now she craves for Cats touch, Cats body, again.

The elevator dinged and out came Cat Grant, strutting though the office with the epitome of grace. She stopped by Karas desk and gave her a quick once over. Kara was wearing burgundy pants with a white button down shirt tucked into it, a god-awful grey cardigan and her hair up in a ponytail. 

“Your latte, Miss Grant.” Kara said, keeping her tone as neutral as she can. Cat decided to wear one of her tighter dresses today and a pair of her higher heels. Kara prays to both Rao and Yuda that she doesn’t get caught staring again.

“Thank you, Kiera. What are todays plans?” Cat said as she made her way to her desk. And thats how the day went on; Boss Cat and Assistant Kara going about their day to day lives. The dance wasn’t mentioned once throughout the day. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

As Kara was about to pack up for the day, she heard Cat call her. 

“Yes, Miss Grant?” She said.

“I need you to stay late and help me with some of the layouts for next weeks fashion piece.” Cat said not looking up.

“Of course Miss Grant.” 

When the entire floor left, and it was only them left in the building, Kara picked up the layouts and walked into the glass office. 

“Here are the layouts, Miss Grant.” Kara said as she held them out. Cat looked up at the girl who automatically started to blush.

“I still can’t believe that you and her,” Cat began as she took out a newspaper from her drawer and smacked it on the desk. “Are the same person.” 

Kara carefully looked down at the newspaper and gasped in surprise. On Cat’s desk, is a copy of the Daily Planet and on the front page, is there dance. 

_**The Two Most Powerful Women In National City, Tango.** _

The headline read. Underneath it, was another headline.

**_Is This The Only Dance That Is Going On Between Them?_ **

Kara speed read the article and nearly dropped it. Cat understood why. This article, while complimenting the dance, proceed to go on about a possible romantic relationship between the superhero and media mogul.

“She knew she couldn’t bash on the dance so of course she had to find another way to make me look bad.” Cat said as she brushed the paper aside. “The picture doesn’t really help but we do look good in it.” The picture for said article was taken when Cat had both hands behind Karas neck, bringing her closer so their foreheads touch, a leg wrapped around the back of Karas knee while one of Karas arms wrapped around Cats middle and the other was stretched out behind her as she was mid going forward mid stride. 

“Dancing with me makes you look bad?” Kara asked. Cat looked up at her, shocked.

“What makes you think that?” Cat asked.

“You just said it. You just said because she couldn’t bash on the dance, she found another way to make you look bad.” Kara said as she dropped her arms to her sides.

“What? Kara, no, I didn’t mean it like that.” Cat tried to explain.

“Is there another explanation then?” Kara asked. She’s a little hurt that Cat would say that.

“She’s making it look like I sleep with my resources!” Cat yelled out. Kara blushed violently at the thought of Cat actually sleeping with her. Yes, she’s dreamt about it, vividly, in fact. But the thought of actually bedding Cat Grant?

“W-w-well you don’t.” Kara stuttered out.

“Dont remind me.” Cat scoffed out. The words were out of her mouth before she knew it.

“I’m sorry?” 

“Nothing! I don’t need your help with these anymore. You’re free to go.” Cat said quickly dismissing the girl and sitting back down to work on the layouts. But Kara wouldn’t have it. 

“Miss Grant.” Kara said. Cat didn't look up or acknowledge her. Kara had an idea and took off her glasses and quietly placed them on Cats desk. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Cat Grant. Kara pulled her hair out of her pony tail and placed her hands on Cats desk and slowly leaned forward. “Cat.” 

That got the other woman’s attention. Cat looked up and saw eyes that reflect too many emotions at once. Kara’s lips were in a firm line but her eyes were too gentle to show that she was angry for whatever reason. 

“Can you answer it?” Kara asked.

“Answer what?” 

Kara pointed to the smaller headline on the newspaper. “Is this the only dance that is going on between us?” Kara patted herself on the back for not having her voice falter. 

Cat looked at her with hard eyes. She knows this is the confidence of Supergirl in the dress of Kara Danvers. And she doesn’t know what to do about that. Before she found out, she had a hard time balancing out feelings for both the hero and her assistant. No words can describe the pure relief she felt when they turned out to be the same person. But the only way she was able to control herself for this long, is because during the day, she was with her bubbly assistant Kara Danvers and at night, she was with the hardened, confident superhero, Supergirl. She knows they’re the same person but she’s never seen both personas in one before. Until now. 

She got up from her seat and met Karas level. “Yes.” she lied. She lied straight through her teeth. She’d rather lie right now than admit her feelings to the girl. There are over a thousand reasons why a relationship would be the wrong way to go.

Kara leaned forward and kissed her.

And God does wrong feel so damn right. 

Cat quickly deepened the kiss, bringing Karas face closer to her. No one knows who moaned first but that doesn’t stop them. Cat wants to be closer when she remembers there’s a desk standing in between them. 

It was Kara who broke the kiss. She let out a sigh as she looked down for a moment. 

“Miss Grant,” Kara said, breathless. She had a feeling it would work. If she became Supergirl for just a moment, Cat’s defenses would become weaker. Kara’s nearly convinced that Cat just likes her for her superhero persona rather than all of her. “Is this dance, for you and Supergirl, or you and me?” 

Cat is still catching her breath when she heard Kara’s question. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she finally registers the question. “What does that mean? You are Supergirl.” 

“No,” Kara quickly said. “Supergirl is a part of me. But I am Kara and you only get like this,” Kara said, motioning to Cats current state. “when you’re with Supergirl.” 

Cat looked at the girl in front of her for a moment before nodding in understanding. She walked around her desk and stopped a foot away from the girl.

“ _Kara_ ,” she began. “To show my assistant, what I am feeling for her, would be highly unprofessional. To show the hero I branded, what I’m feeling for her, is different.” Kara was about to open her mouth to say something when Cat raised her hand to stop her. “You are my assistant by day, and a superhero by night. I may have danced with a hero last night, but  _you_  Kara, you’re the one I kissed just now. It’s not because you took off your glasses. If I was only interested in Supergirl, I would've made you change into your super suit. My dance with Kara Danvers began long before my dance with Supergirl.” Cat said. She looked at Kara with earnest eyes. She’s not going to lie to herself anymore. 

“Miss Grant I-“ 

“Please, call me Cat.” Cat breathed out. 

“Cat.” Kara said as she joined their lips together once more. 

This time, Cat didn’t hesitate in pulling Kara further into her body. She snaked her hands through her long hair as she felt Kara’s arms wrap around her waist, similarly to when they danced, except this time it had more passion. Cat swiped her tongue along Kara’s bottom lip and Kara moaned as she allowed entrance. Cat pushed Kara back towards her desk so that the younger woman sat on it, with Cat in between her legs. 

When air became an absolute necessity, Cat broke the kiss, panting as she placed her hands on Kara’s chest. Kara’s eyes were still closed as she rested her forehead against her boss’s. When she heard Cat’s breathing even out, she looked up and saw clouded eyes. 

“So you want all of me?” Kara asked unsure, looking into green eyes. 

Cat gave a small chuckle. “In every way.” 

“And what is this? What will happen to this..’dance’?”

Cat looked at her and tilted her head as placed her arms around her neck. 

“I say, we end the dance that we were in, and begin a new one, where we don’t have to hold back and one that we can enjoy. Only if it’s alright with you.” 

Kara gave a bright smile as she brought Cat closer to her. “I would love begin a new dance with you.” 

Cat bit her lip and this time, she kissed Kara.


	2. Could I Have This Dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I still didnt write that ethics paper. And oh! Another chapter! I was really moved by all of the responses I got from this and decided to add one more chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it :)   
> Also, this isn't beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

“Cat we’re going to be late!” Kara shouted from another room. 

 

“Well I’m sorry that not all of us have super speed.” Cat said as she entered the living room while putting on one earring. 

 

Kara sped across the room and brushed up against Cat from behind, her breath right on Cat’s ear. “Oh now you want to complain about my super speed?” Kara said, making Cat shiver. Cat spun around and pulled Kara into a deep kiss. Kara moaned and wrapped her arms around the older woman’s waist, pressing them together even more.

 

“If you start this now, we’re never going to make it.” Cat said.

 

“I started it? You’re the one who just kissed me.” Kara said, pressing their foreheads together. 

 

“Hey Mom are you-nope, okay, you guys are busy.” Carter said. He wanted to see if his mom and Kara are done getting ready but quickly turned on his heel when he saw them so close. Kara laughed as she let go of Cat. 

 

“It’s okay to come out Carter, we’re decent.” Kara called out and let out one last laugh when she heard him walk out of his room. 

 

“Guys you’re already late and I was supposed to be at Aunt Alex’s ten minutes ago.” Carter sighed, sitting on the couch. Carter loved his mom, he loved Kara, and as much as that love knows no boundaries, not walking in on them making out like teenagers is something he’d love just a bit more. 

 

“Oh I know that Carter, your mother on the other hand..” Kara said joining Carter on the couch.

 

“Okay okay I’m ready.” Cat said, putting on her black coat. Kara and Carter got up and both of them agreed Cat looked wonderful. Of course, both of them agreed in different senses. Carter did say that his mother looked wonderful, but as his mother. Kara on the other hand..

 

Kara looked at the sight before her. Catherine Grant was dressed in a tight, knee length, emerald green dress that did wonders in bringing out her eyes, black five inch heels that helped show off her calf muscles and her black leather jacket gives her this  _edge_. Kara is stuck between wanting to just take her right there or just marvel on how  _hot_  Cat looks.

 

“I do look good don’t I?” Cat said facing the mirror. She turned around to see Kara staring at her and just winked. 

 

“Kara. Control. Please.” Carted pleaded. The last time they went out, Kara didn’t have enough control and Carter ended up walking in on the two of them with Cat on the kitchen counter. He apparently, walked in at the right moment according to Kara. If he hadn’t, things would’ve progressed further. At his disgusted groan, Cat slapped Kara on the arm as she slipped off the counter.  

 

“Yes dear. Control.” Cat said. Kara merely hummed in agreement and put on her own black pea coat which also matched her own heels and starkly contrasted with her knee-length, light blue dress, which unlike Cat’s, is more flowing at the bottom.

 

“Okay lets go, everyone’s dressed.” Carter said pushing both women out the door. 

 

Carter kissed both Cat and Kara goodbye and promised to listen and to call if anything as he got into the that would bring him to and from Alex’s. 

 

Once Cat and Kara got into their car, Cat noticed how nervous Kara became.

 

“Kara, honey, are you alright?” Cat asked, placing one hand on Kara’s knee. 

 

“Yea, yea I’m fine.” Kara said, looking up at Cat, a smile playing on her face. 

 

“Kara Danvers, you should know better than to lie to me by now.” Cat said with a smirk, one that slightly fell when Kara took a deep breath.

 

“You know how you said, you wanted to use this evening to come out to everyone. Introduce me as your date?” Kara said the last part barely above a whisper. 

 

“Yes..” Cat said, starting to worry if Kara didn’t want others to know they’re together. “Unless you don’t want me to?” Of course Cat would never do anything Kara wasn’t okay with, but they’ve spoken about this day quite a bit. The day when they would finally tell the world about their relationship. 

 

“No no! I do, sweetie, of course I do.” Kara said, picking up the worry in Cat’s voice. She took Cat’s hands in hers. “I just-can we hold off on it? Just for a couple of hours?” Kara was starting to feel the nerves transition to nausea. She didn’t want Cat to think she didn’t want others knowing about them. She does want everyone to know, but she wants to surprise everyone, including Cat. 

 

“Yes, of course we can, I guess. But may I ask why?” Cat said, confused. 

 

“Trust me?” Kara said with a sheepish smile. 

 

“Okay.” Cat said with a smile. Kara has proven herself trustworthy over and over again.  _If Kara wants to wait just a bit longer, then I’ll wait_.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Bracing themselves, Cat and Kara stepped out of the car and faced the flood of paparazzi. It was CatCo.’s fifteenth anniversary and anyone who’s anyone was attending. Walking around, Cat and Kara greet any of Cat’s associates and friends who congratulate Cat on her success. Cat of course, introduces Kara as her assistant. Everyone already knows who Cat Grant’s assistant is. How could they not? Anyone who manages to survive working under Cat Grants scrutiny for more than two months is someone to take notice of. 

 

Many times Kara was approached by high city officials, asking her to come work for them. Promises of higher pay, position and better working environments were made but Kara always turned them down, saying she enjoyed working at CatCo. Some, had the audacity to offer Kara a job right in front of the media mogul. After a glare that could send even the toughest into a pit of fear and a claim that Kara was  _hers_  and hers  _only_ , Cat quickly dismissed them without giving Kara the chance to speak save for a small “thank you, Miss Grant”. 

 

Kara began looking around the transformed conference floor. She saw various bars and tables decorated with a variety of flowers. She stopped looking around when her eyes locked onto a stage that was built just for this occasion. It had a small band playing, and a single microphone standing. 

 

 “Kitty!” Cat and Kara turned around and saw Lois Lane approaching them. Cat rolled her eyes at the woman. 

 

“I told you to stop calling me that, Lane.” Cat said crossing her arms in annoyance. 

 

“Oh thats right, I apologize Kit Kat. Won’t happen again.” Lois said with a smirk. “Hello Kara.” she said, going in for a hug.

 

“Hey Lois!” Kara said, hugging the woman back. “Is Clark here? And you look wonderful.” Lois was wearing a mahogany, strapless gown with silver lined sequences.

 

“Thank you dear, so do you. And yes, he’s just getting me a drink from the bar. Would you like anything?” Lois said, giving Kara a knowing look and not bothering to acknowledge the glare that was being sent her way by Cat.

 

“Uh, yea actually, I’ll go get myself some water. Cat, do you want anything?” Kara asked. 

 

“A dry martini would be nice.” Cat gritted out, her eyes not leaving Lois’s. 

 

“O-okay. I’ll be right back. Please, just don’t kill each other.” Kara said, heading towards the bar. Both women watched her join her cousin. 

 

“How is it that you two are still together? Could’ve sworn you’d scare her off by now.” Lois said.

 

“I could say the same thing about you and your man. You’re no better than me. In any way for that matter.”  

 

“Says something doesn’t it? How the only ones that managed to control us are aliens.” 

 

“Simply shows we’re extraordinary ourselves.” Cat says with a smirk. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have better things to do than stand here with you.” Cat said walking away. Lois just scoffed and walked to the bar. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Clark, hey!” Kara said as she came up to the bar. Clark was holding a glass of red wine, no doubt for Lois. Her smile widened when she saw him wearing a perfectly tailored suit.

 

“Kara.” Clark said with a smile as he hugged her. “Are you okay?” He asked. 

 

“Yea, why?” Kara asked, calling the bartender over.

 

“Your heart, Kara. It’s beating really fast. You’re nervous aren’t you?” 

 

“Maybe I’m just excited to see you, little cousin.” Kara said with a laugh. 

 

“We just saw each other last week. When you asked me where you can find Blue Kryptonite.” Clark said chuckling. “Did you do it though?” 

 

“Yes I did. And yes I’m really nervous.” Kara said, playing with her hands. 

 

“Can I see it?” Clark asked. 

 

“I can’t take it out here, there’s too many people.” Kara said looking around at the swarm of people walking around them. “You can  _see_  it, though.” Kara said, motioning to her left coat pocket. Clark took the hint and slipped his glasses off. Using his x-ray vision, he saw through Kara’s pocket and saw a little black box, with a ring that had a white gold band and a semi-medium sized piece of blue kryptonite in between two small emeralds on it. 

 

“Wow Kara. That’s beautiful.” Clark said in awe. 

 

“Thank you. I just hope she’ll think the same.” Kara said, again fidgeting with her hands. Clark set the glass down and took her hands in his. 

 

“Kara, she’s going to love it because she loves you. You two have been together for how long now? A year?” 

 

“One year, three months and eleven days.” Kara said automatically. “But what if-“ 

 

“What if nothing. Nothing about your relationship has lead me to believe that she might say no to this.” Clark reassured her. 

 

Kara sighed and put her hand in her pocket, twiddling the box in her hand.  “Yea. I’m just nervous. I’ve never done this before.” Kara chuckled. She saw Clark turn his head, seeing Lois approach them. 

 

“Hey there, everything alright?” Lois asked, putting hand on Kara’s shoulder. 

 

“She’s nervous.” Clark said, handing the wine to Lois. 

 

“Well we can’t blame her.” Lois said with a small laugh. “Don’t worry Kara, I’ve known Cat long enough to know when she’s in love.” 

 

“Thanks guys. Well, I should get her her drink.” Kara said, picking up the martini. “Ill see you guys around?” 

 

“We’ll be here.” Lois said, leaning on Clark. The latter gave Kara a curt nod with a smile. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Kara found Cat chatting away with one of the board members. Rather, he was chatting and Cat was just barely tolerating. Kara walked a little faster towards the pair and handed Cat her martini. 

 

“Your drink, Miss Grant.” 

 

“Thank you Kiera.” 

 

“Leonard from accounting would like to speak to you.” Kara said. Cat nodded and excused herself from whatever his name is. 

 

“Leonard? Accounting? Really Kara?” Cat laughed as he sipped at her martini. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, would you like to go back to Bob over there?” Kara said, motioning to the board member they just left. 

 

“What I would like to do,” Cat began, stopping her place. “Is,” she lowered her voice so that only Kara would hear her. “Go back to bed and get you out of that dress.” Cat heard the sharp intake of breath and a clearing of throat made by her assistant. She smiled, gave a subtle wink before continuing. “Don’t worry dear, only a half hour more before we can leave.” 

 

“Right.” Kara said with a small blush.  _Only a half hour more before we leave_. Kara thought. She was feeling both exhilarated and nervous.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Carter, are you ready?” Alex asked from the other side of the door. Said door opened and presented a fully groomed Carter Grant. 

 

“Yep. All ready to go.” Carter said with a beaming smile. 

 

“Wow kid, you sure know how to clean yourself up.” Alex joked. 

 

“So do you. You look beautiful.” Carter said, instantly blushing and ducking his head. He did think she looked wonderful. A black, strapless dress hugging Alex like a second skin. 

 

“Aww Carter! You sure know how to make a girl smile don’t you?” Alex teased, wrapping one arm around Carters shoulder. “Your mom doesn’t know we’re coming right?” 

 

“No, only Kara.” Carter said still blushing. “How are we getting in again?” he asked. 

 

“We’re going to sneak in, of course. And if anyone tries to catch us, I’ll just show them this.” Alex says, pulling out her DEO turning to FBI identification card. 

 

“Thats so cool.” Carter said. Because it’s his mom’s party, he can just walk in with anyone he wants, but his mom would be notified immediately. So thats why he decided to have Alex help him sneak in. 

 

“You’re damn right it is. Lets go and don’t tell your mother I cursed in front of you.” Alex said opening the front door.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

A half hour passed too quickly for Kara’s liking. She left Cat’s side about three minutes ago, saying she was thirsty and wanted a drink, when really, she was getting ready to go up on stage. She decided to go on when she heard Cat looking for her. She stepped onto the reasonably sized stage and tapped the on the microphone to get everyones attention. Once everyone’s eyes were on her, oh Rao, including Cat’s, she spoke. 

 

“Hi, everyone,” She said with a small wave. “For those of you who don’t know me, my name is Kara Danvers and I am Cat Grants assistant. We’re all here today to celebrate fifteen years of the work and entertainment presented to us by CatCo. Worldwide Media. This is a very special day for my boss, Cat Grant so I would like to sing something for her, not to as my boss, but as someone more than that to me.” Kara said, she locked eyes with Cat’s wide eyes. “Cat you gave us the gift of this company and in return, I’d like to present you with something as well. Ladies and gentlemen, please feel free to take up a partner and dance along.” Kara said and motioned for the band to start. 

 

Cat instantly recognized the song by its first chords. She brought her hand up to her mouth to hide her gasp. 

 

  
**I'll always remember,  
the song they were playing,  
** **The first time we danced and I knew**   


 

Kara’s eyes stayed locked on Cats. She knew that this was one of Cat’s favorite songs. They silently danced to it one late night in the office.

 

*

_Cat threw her phone onto the couch in her office which ended up bouncing back onto the floor, cracking. Carters father decided it was okay to let her know last minute that he’ll be out for three weeks on vacation with some bimbo. Everyone in the office was gone and Kara was out doing her heroic duties so Cat had no one to yell out and no one to just hold. Two glasses of bourbon later, a small fluttering was heard outside on the balcony. Cat turned and saw Kara walking in with a small smile. Before Cat could say anything, Kara took her in her arms and just held her._

_“Dance with me?” Kara asked. Cat just sighed. How did Kara always know when she needed a hug or just to be held? She’ll never know. A dance was new though. She picked her head of the younger girls chest and looked up into blue eyes._

_“And the music?” Cat asked. Kara took her phone with one hand, the other still wrapped around Cat, and put on Anne Murray._

_“There.” Kara said, kissing Cat’s cheek. Cat let out a small laugh and danced with Kara throughout the song and long after that._

 

*

**As we swayed to the music,**

**and held to each other,  
I fell in love with you**

 

Kara saw shock spreading across the faces of the guests. Lois and Clark however, simply took each other and began dancing in the middle of the floor, others slowly joining them. Kara made a mental note to thank them later.

 

**Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
every night,  
when we're together  
it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life**

 

Kara closed her eyes, letting the music take her over. She looked back on her relationship with Cat. There were days filled with love and days filled with anything but.

 

*

_Kara barely managed to avoid crashing through her apartment window. It was late, so late and Kara just wanted to get into bed. Another fight with Non left her physically and mentally drained. She crawled through her window and only then noticed Cat standing there with her arms crossed. “Cat?”_

_“This is the fourth time this week you’ve come in half dead.” Cat said. Kara noticed the anger laced in her words._

_“I’m sorry.” Kara said. It’s all she could say at her current state._

_“I’ll believe you when you actually stop nearly dying.” Cat nearly yelled out. Her arms were crossed against her chest and her eyes were hard._

_“Cat what do you want me to tell you? That’ll i’ll stop giving my all when I fight? I can’t do that.”_

_“You promised me that you’ll be safe!”_

_“And I am!”_

_“This,” Cat said pointing to Karas worn out body. “isn’t safe.”_

_“This,” Kara said pointing at herself. “is what you agreed to be with, despite the consequences.” Kara said. She was tired, she just wanted to sleep. She knows Cat always worried when she left to go do her heroic duties but tonight was just not the night for Kara to deal with them._

_Cat glared at her. “Not this, Kara. Never this. Don’t bother coming into work tomorrow.” Cat said as she left the younger girls apartment._

 

*

**I'll always remember,  
that magic moment,  
When I held you close to me**

 

Kara opened her eyes and was happy to see more people have joined her cousin on the floor. Couples looking lovingly into each others eyes as they whisper to one another. She sees others throwing different looks at Cat, clearly starting to get the picture of whats going on between the two women. Kara knew a media storm might be coming, but all she could do was smile as she continued singing. 

 

*

_Cat let out a groan as she threw the layouts that were handed to her earlier in the day, onto the floor. That was when Kara decided to walk in. Kara looked down at the papers that were spread across the floor. Without a word, she carefully picked them up and placed them on the coffee table. Kare then walked behind Cat’s chair and placed her hands on Cat’s shoulder, massaging them gently. “Tough day today, huh?.” Kara said, the day technically finished two hours ago when everyone left, but of course Kara stayed behind. Cat just hummed in agreement and leaned into Karas touch. “Hey Cat?” Cat opened her eyes and looked up at the girl. “I love you.” Kara said and leaned in to give Cat a gentle kiss. It was the first time in hours that Cat genuinely smiled._

 

*

**As we move together,  
I knew forever,  
you're all I'll ever need**

 

Kara took the mic off the stand and began to walk around the stage as she sang, admiring the looks lovers were giving to each other, and most of all, admiring the look Cat was currently giving her. In return, Kara gave her a small wink. 

 

*

_“Are you sure?” Kara asked Cat._

_“Yes, I’m sure. Come to dinner tonight. I want you to meet Carter.” Cat said, taking Karas hand in hers._

_“I already met him Cat.” Kara said with a nervous laugh._

_“As my assistant. I want you to meet him as my girlfriend.” Cat said with a smile. A smile that only grew when she saw Kara’s eyes slightly tear up. Kara knew that Cat never introduces who she’s dating to Carter unless its absolutely serious._

_Dinner time came and when Cat and Kara came out to Carter, he couldn’t have been more thrilled. “Thats so cool! Im happy for you mom. And you too Kara.” Carter said with one of his winning smiles as she hug the both of them._

_It wasn’t until two months after that, Carter found out that Kara was Supergirl when she fell asleep without her glasses._

 

*

As the final chorus came on, Kara stepped off the stage, mic in hand, and weaved her way through the dancing crowd, towards Cat.

**Could I have this dance**

**for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
every night,  
when we're together  
it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life**

 

*

_“Cat, please there is nothing going on between us!” Kara pleaded as she went after Cat._

_“You two were awfully close for it be platonic.” Cat bit out as she grabbed her bag from her desk._

_“She just fell and I caught her!” Kara said, blocking Cats path._

  
_“For the third time this week? Honestly Kiera you can’t be_ that _oblivious. Let me through.” Cat glared._  


_“No.” Kara said, giving a glare of her own._

_Cat scoffed. “You know, if you were going to leave me for someone younger, you could’ve at least been more mature about it. Not give out these little-“_

  
_Kara cut her off with a forceful kiss. After a moment, she broke it off and looked Cat dead in the eyes. “I’m not leaving you Cat. And you’re not going to push me away._ I’m yours and you’re mine _.” Kara emphasized the last part a breath away from Cats lips. To further prove her point, she gave Cat’s hips a tighter squeeze and jerked them forward to her own, eliciting a gasp from the older woman. “Understand?”_  


_“Brazen.” Was all Cat said when she grabbed Kara by her collar and smashed their lips together once more. Kara sped them to the couch and straddled Cats hips._

_“I’m firing her tomorrow.” Cat said as she tugged on Karas hair and bit her on her pulse point. Kara just groaned out in reply._

 

*

Kara was now in front of a tearful Cat. Their eyes remained in in contact as the final chords came to an end. After a moment of silence and certainty that everyones eyes were on them, Kara spoke. 

 

“Catherine Jane Grant,” Kara began and reveled in the way Cat gasped at the use of her full first name. Kara has only ever said it once before. “For the last 468 days, you have been there for me, not as my mentor, nor as my boss, but as my lover.” A collective gasp was heard throughout the floor but Kara ignored them, focusing only on the woman in front of her. “I chose this song because it was a dance that started it all. Our dance. The way we would push and pull each other and when we finally came together, it was just breathtaking.” Kara reached into her coat and pulled the small black box and Cat let out a small sob. Kara opened the box and took out the ring. “And I want to feel that breathtaking sensation with you everyday, for the rest of my life. Catherine, will you make me the happiest woman in the universe, and marry me?” 

 

Cat, at this point, had tears going down her face. “Yes.” Cat nodded. “Yes I would love to marry you.” Kara’s smile was blinding as she put the microphone down and slipped the ring onto Cat’s ring finger. She wiped the tears of Cats face and brought her into a kiss. There were cheers coming from all directions, as well as sneers in others. But they didn’t care about any of that. 

 

Cat broke the kiss for some air and rested her forehead against Karas. “Is this why you didn't want me to introduce you as my girlfriend when we first came in?” 

 

“Maybe..” Kara said with a smug smirk. “And I think fiancé has a better ring to it.” 

 

“Funny. You were just so sure I was going to say yes huh?” Cat asked with a smirk of her own. Kara tilted her chin and gave her a quick kiss. 

 

“Kara! That was awesome!” Carter said as he tackled Kara with a hug.

 

“Carter! What are you doing here?” Cat asked. “Where is Alex?”

 

“I’m here, Grant don’t worry.” Alex said as she appeared with a drink. “And yea Kar, you were great. Congratulations, you two.” Alex said as she raised her glass. 

 

“I had Alex sneak Carter in. After I asked him for his blessing, he insisted on being there for the proposal.” Kara said. 

 

“You asked him for his blessing?” Cat asked, a new wave of emotions flooding over her.

 

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t have done this without it.” Kara said kissing Cats knuckles.

 

“Kitty, allow me to personally congratulate you on yet another engagement.” Lois said. The remark was intended to have bite in it, but even Cat knew that Lois was being genuine. Cat saw Clark give a tight hug to Kara, commanding her on a job well down. 

 

“Well thank you Lois. I’d give a snarky comment back but I just would like to go home with my family and allow this to settle in.” Cat said as she turned to Kara. “Come on. I think we’ve stayed here long enough.”  Kara laughed and took Cat hands into hers.

 

“I’ll sneak Carter out where the paparazzi can’t get him.” Alex said. 

 

Various people were congratulating them on their way out and the paparazzi, having news of this new engagement, showed no mercy when the two women stepped out. Kara may have used her super speed just a bit to get them into the car faster. 

 

“Daniel, take the shortest route home.” Cat said. 

 

“Yes, Miss Grant.” Daniel said as he put up the privacy screen. 

 

Kara pulled Cat into another kiss and quickly slipped her tongue inside. She wrapped her arms around Cats waist and brought her closer. “I love you, Cat.” Kara said as she felt Cat’s face getting wet with tears again. Instead of pulling back, Kara peppered Cat’s face with kisses. 

 

“I love you too, Kara. So much.” Cat said. She quickly pulled out her phone and sent Alex a text, asking her to keep Carter for the night. “And I plan on showing you just how much when we get home.” Cat purred.

 

Kara’s eyes flashed with excitement as she held Cat close to her. Kara rested her head against Cat’s and an smiled as she saw Cat admire the ring. They were now starting, yet another dance. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys thought of this story :)


End file.
